Vermilion Valentine
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Severus is alone on Valentine's. Where better to spend the evening than at the hot new club that just opened up? one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #7. _Lesson:_ Care of Magical Creatures. _Task:_ Write about someone who is fiercely protective of another person (extra credit)

Writing Club. _Prompt:_ Write about someone wearing something red.

Stupid Cupid. _Unusual Pairing:_ Severus/Sirius

 **Vermilion Valentine**

"I don't want to leave if you're just going to spend the night alone."

Severus stopped flicking channels long enough to glare at his supposed best friend. "And what makes you think I'll be alone tonight?"

Lily smirked at him. "It's Valentine's, Severus."

"So?"

"We've spent the last five Valentine's eating pizza and watching horror movies. You hate it."

"Well it just so happens I have plans tonight."

"Really?" The surprised tone was more than a little insulting. "You have a date?"

Severus flushed. He hadn't been on a real date since Rabastan several months age and that had been, in short, a huge mistake.

"No," he answered calmly. "I'm going to check out that new club that just opened up, Starlight."

Lily began laughing. "You - the most antisocial person I've ever met - you're going _clubbing_ on _Valentine's Day_?"

"I thought I'd try something new. You're going out with Potter, I'm going to a club. Perhaps tomorrow we'll hear about pigs flying over London."

:-:

Severus still hung around the flat long after Lily had left for her date. Every time he made a move to get ready, a little voice in his head would remind him of how ridiculous he would look in a room with a bunch of drunken, dancing maniacs and he'd delay getting ready for a few more minutes. Ultimately, he knew he had to go. He'd already told Lily he would and there was no way she was going to let him live it down if he chickened out. With equal amounts of regret and determination, he set about styling his hair and picking an outfit.

There was already a large crowd inside Starlight when Severus got there and he instantly regretted wearing the red shirt: the only piece of clothing he owned that wasn't black or dark enough to be mistaken for black. The dance floor was a sea of red, with patches of couples in matching pink a few groups in white. Giant foil hearts hung from the ceiling and were strung alone the bar. It was like Cupid himself had decorated the place and it was making Severus' skin crawl.

"Can I get you something?"

Severus stared in awe of the man approaching him. He was pretty much model material, with grey eyes and a dark ponytail. He wore the shiniest shirt Severus had ever seen, which also happened to be red. This man pulled off the color much better, he thought.

"Uh, no, thanks. I think I'm going to go-"

"You just got here." The man flashed him a smile. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Severus Snape."

"Come on, Severus. Let's get you a drink."

"I really don't think-"

"On the house," Sirius assured him. He guided Severus towards the bar and slipped behind it.

"You work here?"

Sirius leaned over the counter to whisper. "I kind of own the place."

"Kind of?"

"It's new. I'm getting used to it. But it has its perks. For example, I get to name drinks after myself." He set a glass of dark liquid down in front of Severus. "I present: a Black Adder."

Severus sipped at it slowly. "Not bad, but the name needs work."

"Like I said, I'm still learning." He grabbed a beer and took the stool next to Severus'. "So, I'm guessing this isn't your usual Friday night hang out?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Right. You looked a little lost when you came in. You're not meeting anyone or else you wouldn't have been so quick to consider leaving. So, you just came for the Cupid Rush?"

"The what?"

"Cupid Rush ... it's kind of like speed dating, only with loud music and dancing. You're wearing a red shirt, so I figured that's why you're here."

"Lily bought me this shirt. She says I look good in red."

"Lily?"

"My friend."

Sirius grinned. "Well, she's absolutely right, you look very handsome. Now, for our Valentine's bash, we've put in place a small dress code just to make mingling a little easier for everyone. Pink means you're in a relationship already." He motioned to a nearby table where a couple in pink fed each other chocolates. "White means you're single and looking to stay that way." Three women in white entered the club and made their way to the dance floor together.

"And red?" Severus asked, dreading the answer.

"Red means you're looking for love!" Sirius shouted dramatically. There were several cheers from fellow red-wearers in the crowd. Severus groaned and laid his head down on the bar. "Ah, meant to be a pink-shirt, hmm?"

"No," he answered quickly, sitting up again. "I just don't ... date." If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn Sirius had looked disappointed by that statement, but just as quickly he was all smiles again.

"Fair enough. But no worries, friend, you don't have to do the Cupid Rush if you don't want to. There will be plenty of other activities for you to take part in." He checked his watch. "I have just enough time for a smoke before the festivities begin. Watch my drink?"

Sirius bounded toward a door beside the bar labeled ' _Staff Only_ ', swiped his badge and was gone all before Severus could get a word in edgewise.

Severus waited obediently at the bar, sipping the Black Adder white keeping an eye on Sirius' beer and tapping his feet along to the music. He had to admit, Starlight wasn't as bad as he had expected. Lily would be shocked. It might be a new place for them to go whenever Potter wasn't hogging all of her time.

After ten minutes or so, a bartender approached him.

"You were talking with Sirius a little while ago, right?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Did you see where he went? He was supposed to start announcements two minutes ago."

"He went through there." Severus pointed to the door. "He said he was going to have a smoke."

The bartender sighed and reached for his badge when a couple joined them at the bar and started ordering. Severus looked around a little. The place had filled up fast and the only other staff member he could see - the bartender at the other end of the counter - looked to be pretty busy.

"I can go get him, if you want," Severus offered hesitantly.

The bartender sighed, looking between Severus and his waiting customers for a moment before handing over the badge. "Be quick about it.

Severus hopped off the stool and dashed towards the door.

There was a break room, two bathrooms and a few offices behind the door, but a quick look around revealed them all to be empty, which only left the door labeled _'Exit.'_ He opened it slowly, bracing himself for the cold winter air, when he heard voices.

"I warned you not to get in my way, Black," said a voice Severus didn't recognize.

He tried to peek through the gap in the door. He could just make out Sirius standing by some dumpsters about three or four stairs down. He could see a shadow on the concrete and gauged the mystery speaker to be standing somewhere near the stairs.

"I don't care what you want, Lucius," Sirius told the stranger. "My brother is off limits."

Severus could hear the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking and felt himself tense up. He had to do something.

"Voldemort said to do whatever it takes to get Regulus. I guess getting you out of the way is a must."

Without thinking, Severus shoved the door open, spotted the blonde attacker, and took a running leap off of the stairs, tackling the man to ground. He felt the blonde go limp beneath him, knocked unconscious when his head hit the concrete. Sirius rushed over and kicked the gun from the man's grasp for good measure.

"Are you out of your mind?" he demanded, laying a hand on Severus' shoulder. "You could have been shot."

"I had to help ... couldn't let him hurt you," he panted. He looked up to see Sirius smiling.

"That's really..." He coughed. "Thanks. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

Severus thought it over. "You can buy me another drink." He tried to move and hissed in pain. "And maybe call an ambulance?"


End file.
